Omnibus
by Mika the Supreme Ninja
Summary: Sequel to Chameleon. Tensions Unrivaled blossomed in the Elemental nations, Ever Since that Fateful Chunin Exam. Sides are drawn and completion is fierce as a Cold War Settles in. How long can this fragile peace last, when will the Sparks and Egos collide into one large war? Will they be able to survive the Immortal threat of the Sage? Powerful, Smart, Ruthless, Gay, Grey, OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Minions, I have a request that a lot of you will hate but I want you to read before you react. I am in need of help, more so I need money to publish my book. I started a Charity on Gofundme called Author in need of publishing money... even if you cannot or do not want to donate ( which is okay, it is your life people) spread for other people to see. I have student debts and my own stuff to pay off... it will take so long to publish anything without outside help...I really want to spread my Awesome Story with the world, and cannot do it alone. Every thing you do is appreciated... so please Help me.  
**

 **Please at least consider it... Love, your Ninja Overlord...  
**

 **Mika.**

* * *

 _ **""'Tensions unrivaled filled the Elemental Nations. A World set upon itself in a Cold War, Side drawn up and lots cast. It filled her soul with Misery, knowing what would be coming..."""**_

On One side was the Alliance of the Setting Sun, Lead by Leaf, Sand, Grass and Mist. Supported by Wave and Tea, and the Remains of the Fuma Clan, it grew at an unprecedented rate. With the passing of each Day, it increased in power. Training Methods were traded, Medical Practices shared, and Missions done in cooperation. Within a Month of the Chunin Exams, the Start of the Great Upheaval, each Country had doubled their Monetary Value and increased their number of trained Shinobi by at least ten percent. Thanks to the Unique training Methods of Mika Greyborn, Founder of Greyborn Clan, each village had begun to modify their soldiers so that they could truly tap into their potential. Already there were reports of unique jutsus being created and Jutus long thought lost being learned by the new generation at the hands of the older one. A New city, the Base for the Alliance had been created in Wave, protected by Specially trained Ninjas from Each Village. Several members of the Fuma clan, those who wanted a completely fresh start, joined this village and took Inari as their complete apprentice with Naruto's agreement.

Along with the many changes in each village, a special agreement took place. Each Village traded a powerful teacher and student for a period of Six Months and vowed to continue this cycle until the Alliance was no More. With the addition of Grass Country, Several more Ninja were now traded along side those initially chosen. Ten-Ten Higarashi and Kurenai Yuhi were sent to Grass as Leaf's representatives, Baki and a young Genin were sent to Grass as Sand's Representatives, Ruto and her Elder Sister Lulu were sent to Grass as Mist's Representatives. Grass in return send Malon and her elder sister Cremia to Leaf, Saria and Mido to Sand, and Aryll and Impa to Mist as their representatives. In each case, the villages hoped to solidify the connection between their villages and render the old tension null and void.

However the greatest change also unleashed a great deal of tension onto the world and into the villages themselves. The Daiymo of the Firenation, taken over by Mika's son Morph, sent several of his Grandchildren to Learn how to become Shinobi in the Leaf. Many saw this as a violation of his Duties and those outside of the villages saw this as a Potential act of War... a Declaration that all would gather arms.

" _"' She was impressed, so much growth in one place, a convergence of such powerful Minds and chakra...seeds of potential and madness growing in unexpected places..."""_

Just as the Alliance of the Setting Sun was formed and announced, Several Nations gathered together to face what they saw as their greatest threat. Rock, Cloud, and the remains of Sound lead by Kabuto. The Villages of Key, Boil and Lightning joined them, creating the Alliance of Shattered Dust named in Honor of Oonoki. Much like their counter parts, each village worked in tangent to increase their power. Several men and Women were forced into their military, trained in each and every art they were capable of. Kabuto and his Student Sakura lead the medical training of each village, committing powerful and cruel experiments to boost the power of the soldiers. The Byakugan's they stole were found in the eyes of Two Powerful Jonin...the Sharingan and Sasuke were both their orders, Cloud and Rock Ninjas began capturing any Ninjas they faced for experimentation though no one knew exactly what happen to them afterwards.

Cloud and Rock both were out for Blood, Oonoki's Death and Ay's Coma fueled the flames of hatred into an inferno that drove them into the madness of War. There was no replacement for Oonoki, his greed and arrogance having halted him from passing on his skills, but Cloud was now being led by Darui. He proved a much more effective leader then the hot headed Ay, organizing his people with a coldness and structure that made them far more dangerous. He essentially controlled Rock as well, helping them make decisions and personally training Oonoki's Granddaugther to replace him.

In an attempt to smother the Alliance of the Setting Sun's rampant growth, Darui commanded each of the Villages under his command to take twice as many missions as they ever had. D Rank Missions were basically none existent, instead Genin were placed in larger platoons to gain more direct experience and fight in bigger missions. Oddly instead of resulting in a lot of Genin Death, as many feared, this increased the chances of survival many times over as it allowed real experience to be received instead of pointless, time wasting Chores.

 _""" Negativity, rising from this place, killed her with every breath. Like a Pile of Kindle, dry and heavy, it was ready to burst and the smallest spark. All could be consumed by it, especially her beautiful garden, her beautiful world..."""_

Beneath the Surface, another War Waged, one far more violent but unknown to nearly everyone. The Wraiths of Rengoku, under the command of Tayuya and Mizu, spread like wildfire. Dozens of Missions were completed each day, people killed and places raided. There was not a single ounce of Sound remaining as it was absorbed into the Wraith's Power or into the Alliance of Shattered Dust. No one outside of Wraith understood or knew of why this was but neither could truely focus on this as the Cold War was taking up far too much of their time. The Wraiths took full advantage of this, using their animity to train and grow in both power and influence. Several People all over the Elemental Nations were now spies for them, being covered in Seals and Jutsu to make them loyal and oblivious.

Opposite to the Wraiths were the Remains of the Akatsuki, lead by the Sage of Six Paths himself. Much like the Wraiths he ravaged the land, consuming Knowledge and Souls to add to his own power and to find the location of those that fled him, namely Obito, Zetsu and Sasori. Not a trace or hair of them had been so much as detected, leaving great worry in the sage. They were all threats, even to him and thus had to be stopped... at any cost. The Sage had set up base in the remains of Rain's old village, using his power to construct a massive town and tower filled with the Mindless soldiers born from those he killed. With the Skills of Itachi Uchiha and his own raw power, he managed to hide his growing village under a veil of Illusions. No one knew of this, and no one would... until it was too late...

The Only trace of both organizations came in the form of Whispers that echoed across the lands, breeding fear into the Mixture of hatred, fear, hope, faith, Love, disgust...adding to the tensions of this virtual Emotional War...

 _From above, a voice cried out in sadness, fear and madness... her White eyes glistened in Misery as her Mind was pulled apart by the conflict... her nursery, her beloved Earth would be once again turned into a battle ground... and there was nothing she could do to stop it... damn her son... damn him... She would have her revenge and end this pointless struggle... her beautiful Garden would be restored and all would be as it should..._  
 _Just as she desired ..._

* * *

 **Enjoy this Prologue, that of Omnibus! The Story is Up, and of course is called Omnibus!I loved writing it, showing just what has happened in the last three Months of the Chunin Exmas...**

 **I know it was a lot all at once, but damn It was needed. Read, review and enjoy.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**

 **P.S Check out my Youtube Channel, Mika the Supreme Overlord and my Twitter OverlordMika... also my Descent Videos, the start of my own Manga and my Reading of it.**


	2. Results, Three Months of Change

**Am I the only person who thinks that Naruto would have made literally the perfect Medical Ninja? At least in terms of skills?**

 **Also I am so tired of seeing beat the crap of the guys or constantly insult them... but when the guy complains or hits back or implies he wants to he is considered a Monster. Seriously if a women hits a gy she deserves to get hit back, and being a women does not make you immune to consequences. I see this everywhere in fanfiction, especially in Percy Jackosn Fanfictions where they read his Story and he talks about wanting to hit Nancy BobFit... gods this is irritating. I see it in this series, where Narut lets Sakura abuse him an Jiraiya lets Tsunade abuse him. Seriously both women need an ass kicking... Did you now that Women are more likely to abuse her husband in cases where only one person is the abuser?**

* * *

 **" ARgHHHHHHH!" Sora's cries made Tsunade shudder, the poor boy was in agony. Still she could it is not halt her Chakra flow even slightly, they had to finish this now or the boy would be overcome by the Portion of Kurama's chakra in his tissues. Naruto, who was on the opposite side of the Ritual Seal, shuddered as well. She knew he was actually feeling all that Sora was, his Empathic abilities were growing almost daily. At this point he could separate and determine the state of each person in the Leaf Village with near perfect accuracy... so being so close to the boy, Sora, was agony for him.**

" Tsunade, I have taken all of Kurama's chakra, But there is still a link. I need you to see how much damage was done from the Mutation, sever the Mutated Cells if you have to." She nodded, sending her focus into Sora's fleshy arm, her chakra making swift work of the examination.

It was disgusting, how badly damaged he was. She doubted he would ever... age... the same..." Shizune, two doses of Compound One!Set one aside for me." Determined, she sent blasts of her chakra, pushing at the cells and forcing them to return to their previous state. It took over six hours all together, getting each cell to revert into unmutated Human cells, but she did it. Collapsing onto her back, she peered over her breasts and glared at Naruto. " Why is it, every time we do anything, I end up on my back with almost no chakra? Hm?"

Naruto, bronze clothing and all, just rolled his eyes at her. " Yes, because it is my fault that you stopped training for a quarter Century." Red energy shot from his body, forming into a much smaller Nine tailed Fox. " Kurama, can you take Sora to his bed?" It was weird, seeing as Naruto had found a way to let Kurama use actual Jutsu through him, Shadow Clones being his favorite as he got to taste the real world for short moments.

Oddly enough, Tsunade found the Fox to be an interesting person, cocky and arrogant sure but intellectually equal to Orochimaru and even more open to learning. His Long life had filled him with unending curiosity, something noted in the History book he sold. The damn thing was a best seller, restoring much of Naruto's Clan funds even though he gave a quarter of his funds to the Fuma's to help them better integrate themselves into the village, and another half to Refugees and various victims of Orochimaru's experiments that flooded their village over the last three months.

" Yeah Yeah Brat, I know I let up on my training but at least I am making up for it." She wanted to say something about being able to kick his ass, even when she was retired but knew that was not even remotely true. The Already Elite Jonin Level Brat had reached Kage level status, and that was before he tapped into Kurama's chakra. With the Fox's power, Naruto was Pushing towards the Power of the First Hokage and he still had a long way to go before he reached his peak. A fact that destroyed her ego... of course that paled when compared to the Ego busting that Kurenai, Shizune, Anko, Hana, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Hinata, Neji and Mika all reaching Kage level... to various degrees of course. Neji reaching Kage level hit her ego the Hardest, but Gaara and Chiyo had ensured ( Once he recovered enough to travel) that he would never fall behind his peers despite his new disabilities.

It was ridiculous, but Mika's method of training accelerated the skills of literally anyone who used it. It was so simple but also incredible, mixing Chakra control with Conditioning, using Shadow clones liberally once it was available, tutoring with the retired Ninjas, having someone monitoring your skills and evaluating you... simple but brilliant. They had applied this teaching method to all of their ninjas and the results were incredible, in three months they had increased their jonin level soldiers by more then thirty percent!

" Ack!" Pain eradicated all of Tsunade's thoughts as she was forced to bend over, holding her hand over her mouth to catch the blood. Damn Sakura to every underworld in every religion!" Argh, guh..." With each cough, pain exploded around her chest, her heart straining along side her lungs. Still damaged from the Poison Sakura and forced inside of her, and the attack by Kabuto. Despite all of her healing skills, she had only just had been able to heal the majority of the assault. Kabuto was a genius, that poison was literally designed to prevent the cells from dividing which ensured she could not use her Grandmother's Jutsu to survive or recover. Only Naruto, deep massing her heart while using the sliver of Kurama's chakra they had discovered in her cells ( Hence why she aged much quicker then most people despite being an Uzumaki) to encourage her recovery had allowed her to survive.

" Lady Tsunade, you need to take you medicine." Kurenai, one of her planned successor as Hokage, held Tsunade as she coughed, gently soothing her pain with a Jutsu. " Come on, my Lady, we need to get you to a table. Shizune needs to administer your Medication." Tsunade didn't argue, just cough all the way to receive her medicine... two Injections of Naruto's Purified Physical Energy, something Shizune had created via Dan's many scrolls and the Information they had removed from Orochimaru's confiscated Records. A Medical Breakthrough they were still working the kinks out of, in anyone other then her or Naruto it created tumors...it was something they only tested on Prisoners who committed the worst offenses.

* * *

 **" Relax your Chakra flows, in and out, follow the flow of the their blood stream." Hinata's voice was calm, soothing as she watched the various Furibado's she was teaching create a perfect Diagnostic Jutsu, the perfect flow required to monitor damage to the Blood or chakra Pathways. "Hold the flow for a moment, let is fill the pathways without tampering with them. With your other hand, pick up the Pen and begin to write what you are detecting."**

Each member of the Furibado clan began scribbling what they had discovered, a serious look in their white eyes. It was impressive, the power of the Byakugan and their entire bloodline. Not a single one of them struggled with healing, even the youngest of them or the least capable struggled with Chakra control and healing as a whole. Fulfilling their Oath to the Village, to Tsunade to become powerful Medics that contribute to the village with the entirety of their power would be far easier then they origianally anticipated. It of course helped that they were eager to better themselves now that they were not bound to their clan's pointless traditions.

About half of the Furibado's were training to become Veterinarians, a tool to solidify thier connection with the Inuzuka and Aubrame Families, she was in charge of that group along side her Sensei Hana. Their focus was to turn their students into powerful emergency medics, to act as a back up team in difficult or rescue missions as well as acting as partners to the Kurama Clan. It was a work in progress but one they enjoyed working on, the progress was evenly paced and very clear.

" Alright everybody, remove your scans and hand in your reports, After that I need you all to go down to the Training Feild with Hana, she wants to set your assignments before she goes on her next Mission. I expect you all to study the Scrolls I gave you on the Nervous system, we will be discussing it tomorrow. Keep working on your chakra control, at least an hour of Practice with Separating Sand on your palms."

Nodding, her students hurried away, leaving her to gather the reports. A Grateful sigh past her lips, if her old family did one thing right it was focus on accuracy and neatness. All of the Furibado's had perfect calligraphy and a vast vocabulary. It made their reports perfect for Medical records, innaccuracy kill far too many people. It wasn't really something you could completely train.

" I can feel you Anko." she didn't bother to turn towards the Scary women as he walked into the room from her place by the window, a clear pout in her eyes. " What is it that you need?"

" Why are you so mean to me? Ruining my suprises, not letting me crash through the windows. It hurts me right here!" She pointed to her heart, pouting miserabley for a second before gaining a calm, serious stare. " I have a mission today, an emergency S Class Mission to dig through the remains left by Orochimaru. One of the Refugees that came to us reported that Orochimaru had imbued them each with a cursed Seal, whomever rescued them removed it but sealed away the source of the Curse Mark. A Man Named Jugo, bound with incredibly powerful Seals and placed in a coma. We want to get our hands on him, see the entirety of what the curse seal is capable of. Orochimaru may have been a monster but those seals can turn a D Rank Ninja into a Low A Ranked One. Tsunade and Mika want to tamper with it, making it more viable for our general Ninjas. Probably start as an extra boost, like weaker jinchuuriki, a huge help for when we go to war or fight Jinchuuriki or the Akatasuki."

Impressed, Hinata nodded. " Tell Lady Tsunade to send me a file, I will work on it when I can. Such an idea would be a massive bolster to our forces. Now I assume you told me this so that I could cover your shift in TI?"

" Yup, for as long as I am busy. Don't worry about the Day shift too much, Yakumo will be working in my place as well. She is starting to work more the a few hours a night in TI, her Stamina is finally up to the point where she and Akamaru can maintain their more powerful illusions for more then a minute. Just, keep an eye on her, we don't know her limit yet."

With a smile, Hinata tied her files together. " Not a problem, when do you leave and when is my Shift?"

" I leave in two hours, and your shift begins at four. Meet up with Ibiki first, he has some information for you about your patients today."

* * *

 **Spark flew through the Mist, Sword clanging against Sword almost silently, the barest of sounds even to a Ninja. The Scent of blood leaked into the Mist, tainting it with a red hue. On and on, the blades struck against each other sending shockwaves of power into the mist. Eventually, after several Minutes, the Mist departed, revealing a Smirking Mika, a Pouting Hinabi and a laughing Mei. Blood dripped from all of them, tiny rivulets from various cuts on their bodies.**

" That isn't fair, I am not a sensor and your forbade me to use my Byakugan!" Her words were harsh, but it was clear to them all that she wasn't serious.

A Soft green glow covered her body the moment Mika placed a hand on her shoulder. " That is the point of this training, besides Hinabi I sealed off my Sensory power for our spar. Your getting better at the Silent Killing Method, soon you'll be skilled enough in it to use it to act as a full assiasan." A Smile crossed Mika's face for a moment, before he became serious. " Still, you need to work on your dodging and awareness. Focusing on the Sound instead of relying so much on your instincts and eyes."

" I understand." The slight twinge of muscle on Hinabi's left hand told him that critiques still got to her, but she was working on it. Really she had made a lot of growth in that regards, Mika was beyond proud of her.

" I know you do Hinabi, Now go with Mei, I have Medic Class to teach then another few hours in the Hospital. The last of the Orochimaru refugees that escaped here are getting out of the hospital today." Hinabi nodded, hurrying along with Mei who was chattering to their shared apprentice on the Difference between Lava and regular Earth Jutsu, comparing it's elemental weaknesses and such.

It was strange, walking through Mist, sensing the lingering bloodlust and pain that was attached to this place. He was pretty sure he would never get used to staying in this Village, he had yet to really settle down in a full sleep. His Instincts screamed at him whenever he tried, knowing he was in entirely forgein territory. It was so strange but also widely satisfying, knowing that he was considered a guest and ambassador.

He loved being in Mist, for the first time he was fully appreciated and respected for his abilities. He was treated with the same respect that a Member of the Seven Swordsmen were, especially in the Hospital where he essentially ruled. He spent at leas three days a week there, teaching them Medical Jutsu and organizing them into a more singular unit while also leaning the medical Jutsu they created during the Civil war. He would have spent more time learning from and and teaching them but the influx of the Survivors of Orochimaru's Labs he had Mizu send towards the various villages messed that up. Nturally it was worth it since he was gaining their loyalty and devotion, entire families loved him for restoring them and helping them to overcome the intense damage caused by Orochimaru's experiments. Over five thousand people had been recovered from Orochimaru's labs, with a thousand going to each of the Four villages and one going to Wave... so naturally he was very, very busy.

Of course he still had more to do, since he managed to teach chakra control lessons at the Academy, Train with via the Scrolls of the Seven Swordsmen, teach Hinabi, Spar with Mei, work on his own Various Skills, send Shadow Clones to help his Spies in Rengoku, Train with the various Chameleons and learn how to tap into their various Jutsu and talents... for a solid month he actually managed to get eight hours of sleep, too exhuasted for his Insomnia to keep him awake at Night. After a while he managed to build enough stamina deal with the strain of it all. Mei provided him with some chakra each day to create some Shadow clones to study for him and work on his Seal work while he slept, which really helped him him not feel like he was losing out during his Sleep.

This constant strain, intense study and the like had amplified his skills to the point where he could fully be considered Kage level. Sparing with Mei every day for three Months had force him to evolve his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu skills dramatically, the Mizukage was a master of Taijutsu and while she didn't really focus on Kenjutsu she had to fight against an army of powerful Kenjutsu wielders during the Civil War, she knew every possible way to combat a Kenjutsu user. He had to adapt or die during their fights, Mei didn't hold all that much back. Naturally she was also a master of Ninjutsu and the Silent Killing, forcing him to rely on skills other then his Genjutsu, which increased his Skill with Water and Earth Jutsu substantially and actually forced him to get a much firmer grip on fire Jutsu. He had to thank Mei for that one, she tutored him along Side Hinabi in the specifics of Ninjutsu based combat, mixing the various elements in combat and how to best tap into their unique strengths.

He couldn't wait to try his hand against Tsunade or Naruto or Hinata, he missed them deeply. His Students contacted him telepathically at least three times a week but it wasn't the same. Of course he missed Gaara most of all, something that surprised him. Perhaps it was being connected telepathically to them all, bonding with them on a spiritual and emotional level? He wasn't sure but with each meeting he felt more and more of his truer, more emotional self coming out and he enjoyed it greatly. Not that he lost control, he was still apathetic and a cruel, but he was more social and affectionate and that was okay with him. Gaara was surprised by it when they chatted telepathically but took it in stride since Mika's affection was something he tended to enjoy... as often as possible.

The Only Negative he found about his time was that his Chakra levels were still stuck, the unnatural growth brought on by his Dark Release had damaged his chakra coils to the point of Strain. He wasn't sure what would allow him to grow in terms of Chakra levels, or if he ever could grow in that way. Low Jonin Level Chakra levels seemed to be his current natural Maximum... well High Chunin Since the Seal that kept the Natural energy he was absorbing sealed away at the base of his neck took a substantial amount of his chakra sealed... which was quiet distressing to be honest. He had managed to recreate part of Tsunade's Chakra Seal, to store his chakra but honestly it was slow going and a total pain in the ass.

With all that his Wraiths had discovered, about the growth of the Akatsuki and the Alliance of Scattered Dust, his inability to develop more chakra was frustrating. They had no idea when the Akatsuki would strike, their movements were too scattered and there was no clear goal. Tayuya, Mizu, Isarabi were just as frustrated as he was, they did all they could but with Konan still in a coma and the secret missions they performed made it kind of difficult. It didn't help that they were constantly fighting and breaking into the various buildings tied to the SD Alliance. It was ridiculously irritating, Darui was a far better Ninja then his predecessor, he had altered the Defenses and made them far more complicated and dangerous. About three of the Wraiths were dead, destroyed by the unique defenses present in the their various bases. Even with all of his skills, Mika had been unable to find a way around the Defenses...

He couldn't even relish in the challenge of it all, so much was at stake...

* * *

 **" Argh, blech" Pain erupted from Killer B's chest, followed by bloody vomit. He was in so much pain, he always was... a price of his existence. Not that he had known the truth of it, the dark reason he looked so much like Ay, he Spirutal Brother and Tag team partner... the real reason he was chosen to become the Jinchurikki of Gyuuki, the Eight Tailed Beast. He didn't want to think of it, but he had no choice...the memory was too painful, it had ingrained itself onto his very soul...  
**

 _Flashback_

 _" Yo, how is my Brother?" He didn't bother to rap or act goofy, too worried at the sight of his Brother being carried into the Village on a stretcher. His Dark Skin was pale, blood oozed from his nose and eyes and his chakra was almost non-existent. The Medical Ninjas had pushed him off, spending several days working on him, attempting to at least stabilize his brother as best they could. " Doctor, is he going to survive?"_

 _The Doctor was a women, a Short grey haired women with a tired stance. " I am sorry Lord B, your Brother is damaged on a scale we have never seen. The Posion destroyed his Bone Marrow, Immune system and chakra coils. On his own he will not recover... which is why I am afriad I have to do something I really do not want to." Pain erupted from his chest, eyes wide as he saw a needle sticking out. His vision shook as he collapsed, unable to feel his chakra fear overcame him. " I am sorry Killer B, but it is time you serve your true purpose."_

 _Several People Lifted him from the ground, placing him on a bed as blood was drawn from the vein on his arm. " Why... what purpose..." He tried to say more but he lacked the energy, he couldn't even take anything from Gyuuki who was panicking silently in his mind._

 _" Have you ever wondered why your class was chosen to be the partner of your Brother, but no one else was?" He couldn't see anymore, just heard the Doctor speaking coldly towards him. " During the first days of our village, it was clear that the Student of the First Raikage would take his master's place as the Raikage, he was simple far stronger in everyday. Unfortunately he also had a blood disorder, something that required regular care at the hands of his sister. He had to have her Bone Marrow transplanted, otherwise he would die. To ensure that he and his descendants would survive, he had several women impregnated with his seed in secret, you are the grandson of one of those people. It allows you to be a suitable person to take Bone marrow from...the Third Raikage however had a much different Idea, he wanted one of his direct descendants to be able to tap into the Eight Tails powers, so he made those born from his Father's bloodline become the Hosts, breeding children until you came along. Your the First of your Line able to have a suitable biology to take Bone Marrow and the like while also being a Host of the eight Tails. The Plan was to have one of your Brother's Illegitimate children breed with you, one of his daughters and train that child to be the next Raikage while also making them the next Host of Gyuuki. If that Failed, we would have knocked you out and traded your Bone Marrow with several others, making Super Soldiers. As your children they would be born with a fraction of the eight Tails Power, it would permanently alter their DNA as it did to the Gold and Silver brothers. We would have a permanent line of powerful beings..._

 _Unfortunately things have changed, your Brother will need your Bone Marrow now. The Addition of your Marrow, which is infused with the Eight Tails' power, will prematurely remove the Blood disease and make him even more powerful. Your sacrifice will be a great addition to our village, and for that we thank you..."_

 _Flashback End_

After that, it was daily removals of his bone Marrow with Gyuuki unconsciously healing the damage and allowing the cycle to begin anew. The pain and loss of such important parts of his body left him always ill, he struggled to deal with even little diseases and stress. Each moment was utter hell and he could do nothing to fight back. He wanted to die... he was betrayed by everyone, even his brother. He had always believed his life was different, that he would be able ot rise above the abuse of the Jinchuurikis and make the world better for their ilk...

Oh how wrong he was...

 **" B... "** Gyuuki's voice echoed in his mind. **" B... i can help you... I was given an offer months ago, I ignored it since you would never have agreed... but now... It might be what we need to be free..."** B saw visions, a message of hope and for the first time in his life... he hated his village, he hated everything...

" Let them come...I am done... "

 **" I understand, my friend... I understand... it will be done."**

* * *

 **Chapter Over, Tell me what you think. I know it was shorter then you would have liked, but I wanted to focus a chapter on a few** charecters **at a time. Next chapter will be focused on the Akatsuki, Gaara, Kabuto/Sakura, the Rengoku and that group...OH but after that chapter, we will really see actual story stuff like major story** stuff **not just a** catch up **...**

 **I was vague on Mika's skills on purpose, we will see them in two chapters on a more direct level...Killer B's part was designed literally moments after I stopped Chameleon... do not forget it, seriously most vital part of this chapter...  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**

 **P.S I got to thinking, while making this chapter... what if Kushina begged her Husband to put the spiritual half of Kyuubi into another Orphan so that Naruto would not be alone... but the girl orphan lacked the biology needed to hold the Kyuubi's other half so she had some issues...My guesses is that she would graduate along side Naruto and Tenzo would be her Jonin Sensei... Just give me your thoughts...**


	3. Change can Be Good

**In and Out... In and Out... In and Out... Waves of chakra, accompany deep breathes. Power washed across the empty sands, rippling in simple waves. In the Center of this Vortex of Chakra, stood Neji Furibado, bandages where his Byakugan once proudly rested... a Mechanical, Wooden Arm on his left side. Fustration and pained filled every feature, but still he pursued his project, desperate to move on from the path he had long since lost. Where Arrogance once stood, Humility and pain reigned which lead him to a new path... one he had never intended to travel.**

Images, fuzzy and unsure, fluttered into his mind. A Pained smile crossed his face, remembering a similar view with his Bykugan...The world, washed grey with blue flames washing through his vison. He was not the first to harness this talent, it was the basis for all Sensory techniques after all, and many blind Ninjas has mastered this technique to replace their eyes. He wanted to take it further, he was the Prodigy of the Once Great Hyuugas... he could and would not be limited due to the Loss of his eyes. He still had the Enhanced Reflexes of their Bloodline as well as the enhanced chakra control... He had Seals and Incredible taijutsu, and now he even had an arm he could load with weapons of all sorts. Yes that wasn't intentional, but he refused to rely on the negatives. He had done that before Naruto beat his ass, he refused to fall into such a pit of stupidity again.

Dropping into his stance, Neji continued to pulse his chakra out, only this time he shot through his movements. It was a struggle, keeping that pace especially when he hadn't really gotten used to his new arm nor had he managed to adapt to the Drop in Chakra that came with losing large portion of his body. Pain shot through his shoulder, directed at the severed Chakra coils in his arm and eyes, but he pushed past that pain and focused his chakra. It was getting easier, with each passing day...

" AH!" Tremors wracked his entire body, pain destroying his ability to focus for a split second. Dizziness washed over him and before he knew it, his face was on the scalding sand and Darkness flitted at the edges of all of his senses. " DAMN! I hate this... I hate being so helpless... So weak!"

He wanted to cry, to sob and lash out against the world... but no tears fell, he had no eyes and no tear ducts... he was stuck in Darkness and would never recover...

* * *

 **" Hmmhmhmmmhmmmm." Stepping side to Side, Naruto nodded his head as he hummed his song. Traveling was fun, especially alone and under a** many **sealed Disguised...** naturally **it helped that he was a super powered clone and not the real Naruto So there was no real danger from the Akatsuki. Today he was up to a really fun task, one he was very eager to complete... he was going to raid what remained of the Uzumaki Island. He had been waiting to do this for a while, and today was the day he could get his chance.**

He didn't expect that he would find much, what with the Island being mostly destroyed and several pirates having scoured the area, but he hoped there would be something there. At least some family heirlooms, something hidden by the incredible seal work their family was known for. He was about another two hundred Miles away from the Island, and boy he was excited. Still he kept his pace even, his eyes open and senses ready in case of any attack or such. The Roads were not by any means safe, the Emotional War currently set would result in the Death of anyone suspected from the Leaf. Especially someone from a powerful bloodline, or known for being an S Rank Ninja.

" I need a Horse... I think there is a town a few miles from here... It might be out of my way..." Frowning, he sighed.." Just great, a Mob of Ronin...I was getting bored anyway. Maybe they have horses, I can kill them and be on my way."

Pain shot through him, he hated killing... always had. Mika had taught him a lot, including the need for killing, but that didn't mean he would ever enjoyed it. He wished it wasn't helpful, that it wasn't needed... he hated himself for each fucking time he took a life. He felt dirty, disgusting and Wrong in every way...

" Fire Style, RasenBolo" In a Single Step, he Shushined straight to the Mob's camp, tossing his now white hot ball of firechakra at the Mob. Pure power exploded, wipping every single ronin from the face of the Earth with so much force that not even ash remained. They felt no pain, not even for a moment but the guilt still slammed into him with Tidal Wave force. Tears crossed his face and he shuddered...

God, becoming a Shinobi was a mistake... he hated it... he hated every single moment of it... he wished he knew the truth before hand, but he was too naive to have accepted it. He was forever stuck and he hated it...

He hated his life...

* * *

 **" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kabuto smiled, the sound of human pain brought him so much pleasure... even if it was unneeded more often** then **not. The Screams filled a piece of him, just like Sakura did. He had long since thought that he needed to obey others, to be a tool for the Powerful like Danzo, Orochimaru or any other being... that was what he wrapped his entire identity around that concept. Meeting Sakura changed that entirely**.

She was submissive, needed to be loved and coddled and told she was incredible. She didn't do well with thinking on her own, it was why she dived after Sasuke so much. She needed to be told what to do and part of her realized that is what he would bring her. She was young, only thirteen, but he saw a very clearly defined sexual identity around her. Her Dual personality only reinforced that... wielding some power over her made pleasure shot through his entire body and seemed to calm her down entirely. It gave her focus, control and happiness which allowed her to excel.

" Scream all you want, there is really nothing you can do to escape after all so I guess I owe you that much. " More screams echoed around, making his shuddered in pleasure. Gods he loved his job. " Now, If you could answer one question for me, I would greatly appreciate it. How much stronger is your Sensory capabilities, the Drug I injected you with should have augmented your powers in that regard. I imagine with a few more injections, you could differentiate between Elemental Chakras, Emotions and more. Of course I still have to find a way to allow your body the ability to fully harness this power without your brain liquefying into Mush... which it just did..." He grimaced, looking at his Subject who bled out of his eyes and ears, gurgling miserably. " Well, try try again as they always say..."

" Another Failure? We might have to add some modified Steroids. " Sakura's smooth voice drew his attention, making him smile in her direction. She was taller then she had been, her skin glowing from the Drugs he had been giving her. They would permanent modify her body, but the greatest change had to be to the Hyuuga Blood he had injected her with. Her chakra levels were twice as high as they used to be, and her eyes were gaining a Shiny Gloss. Better yet, her control had skyrocketed, surpassing his own by miles and growing better with each passing moment. " Maybe we can modify the Uchiha or Hyuuga Compounds, after all they can receive a massive amount of information per second, It should help the transition."

"HMm... Sounds like a fantastic Idea, why don't you get some Vials prepared and I'll prepare a few of my guys and gals and we will get right on that." He smiled as she scurried away, eager to complete their next experiment. This was how they stayed in the good graces of their New Leaders, experimenting on prisoners and captured Leaf Ninjas, providing power and new bloodlines to the Ninjas of the Shattered Dust Alliance. They hadn't created any Bloondlines yet, well techincally they had but they hid them, but they had created several powerful Serums and treatments that drastically increased the power of the common soldier. They had also, graciously, bestowed several Sound weapons to a host of new people, making fifty ninjas much stronger.

No one knew that while they did all this, Kabuto and Sakura implanted them Suicide bombs. Small Microscopic seals, placed inside the brain, capable of going off at a moments notice. They had treated over four hundred ninjas frome each village, giving them some control but not enough to make any demands... Hence why, in seven days, they would pour an entire basin of such seals into the Water supply, gaining total dominance over the entirety of Rock... then they would move onto Cloud...

They would be on top, they would rule... they were the survivors, the strong, the ones willing to do anything to survive...

And Damn it, that is exactly what they would do.

 **"'' Sakura smiled, she loved her life and the direction is had gone it. Perfect decisions and a willingness to do what was needed, she had turned her life into** somthing **that actually fulfilled her. For the first** time **she felt like she was in total** control, **like she was important and wanted and that made her happy. She was getting stronger by the day, soon she wouldn't even need Kabuto**!

' Don't think like that, he has done so much for us!' She frowned, holding her head as another voice shot through her.

' He's using us, as everyone else has... we can be more, do more... he is a stepping stone, that's it...we mean far more then he ever will!' The voice was rough, mean and very angry... bit oddly she wasn't afraid, it felt right in a way that scared her.

Scowling, she bit back. ' He loves us, he is our teacher and that is that!'

' No he is our master, we may as well be slaves... you can fight me all you want.. one day I'll be the one in charge... and he will burn... you all will...'

She wanted to scream, to say something... but she couldn't... her entire being froze and she continued doing was she was told.

* * *

 **" ARGGHH! Gah... Again!" Buckling down, Mika clasped his hands together, focusing on the Water** Molecules **in the air. Slowly with each** breathe **, he gathered them together...mist turned into Droplets, which turned into globes... it was steady progress, but not all he wanted to accomplish. Taking in one deep breath, he breathed out a steady stream of weak wind chakra. It was the hardest element to manifest for him, but he could do it. The Water shimmered, glistening around him before tiny,** slushes **of ice began to form within the globes. " Straighten. " The Words meant nothing, but Mika flexed his fingers and the Water straightened into Thin Pillars.**

Pain wracked his entire body, as he struggled to maintain the ridiculous pain that came with Harnessing two types of Elemental Chakra without a bloodline. Unlike the common folk, moronic and weak, he knew better then to think that Dual Elements required a bloodline. Sure it made it natural, easier and less chakra intensive but it was not impossible. There were a few rare examples of it, mostly the Plant style jutsus found in the Land of Vegetables. He had so many ideas, wanting to play with Chakra until he could do it all. He had time, power and skill...he just needed to play around until he mastered it all.

Rght now he was working on Ice Style and more advanced Water Jutsus, using them to focus Light into a beam of Pure power. He wasn't sure how he would manage it, but just the trying was fun.

He told no one, there were even seals around him to ensure no one could detect him. His greatest goal was to create S Rank Jutsus that he could use to take down Kage level Ninjas, Jinchuuirkis, Tailed Beasts and more. It was the hardest thing he had ever attempted, but it was fun...

He would teach his son, His Wraiths and more these jutsu and they would use it to ensure total dominance over the Elemental Nations... what he would do from there was completely unsure. Of course it wouldn't be an easy road, so many had to die and even more had to be persuaded if he was going take total domain. It was a long time coming, but it would happen...

One way, or another.

* * *

 **"""**  
 **Short, choppy but fun.**

 **This chapter is Over, Tell me what you think in the Reviews...**

 **Kabuto's Part is my Favorite...I loved showcasing that side of things.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	4. Change can be good ( !)

**In and Out... In and Out... In and Out... Waves of chakra, accompany deep breathes. Power washed across the empty sands, rippling in simple waves. In the Center of this Vortex of Chakra, stood Neji Furibado, bandages where his Byakugan once proudly rested... a Mechanical, Wooden Arm on his left side. Fustration and pained filled every feature, but still he pursued his project, desperate to move on from the path he had long since lost. Where Arrogance once stood, Humility and pain reigned which lead him to a new path... one he had never intended to travel.**

Images, fuzzy and unsure, fluttered into his mind. A Pained smile crossed his face, remembering a similar view with his Bykugan...The world, washed grey with blue flames washing through his vison. He was not the first to harness this talent, it was the basis for all Sensory techniques after all, and many blind Ninjas has mastered this technique to replace their eyes. He wanted to take it further, he was the Prodigy of the Once Great Hyuugas... he could and would not be limited due to the Loss of his eyes. He still had the Enhanced Reflexes of their Bloodline as well as the enhanced chakra control... He had Seals and Incredible taijutsu, and now he even had an arm he could load with weapons of all sorts. Yes that wasn't intentional, but he refused to rely on the negatives. He had done that before Naruto beat his ass, he refused to fall into such a pit of stupidity again.

Dropping into his stance, Neji continued to pulse his chakra out, only this time he shot through his movements. It was a struggle, keeping that pace especially when he hadn't really gotten used to his new arm nor had he managed to adapt to the Drop in Chakra that came with losing large portion of his body. Pain shot through his shoulder, directed at the severed Chakra coils in his arm and eyes, but he pushed past that pain and focused his chakra. It was getting easier, with each passing day...

" AH!" Tremors wracked his entire body, pain destroying his ability to focus for a split second. Dizziness washed over him and before he knew it, his face was on the scalding sand and Darkness flitted at the edges of all of his senses. " DAMN! I hate this... I hate being so helpless... So weak!"

He wanted to cry, to sob and lash out against the world... but no tears fell, he had no eyes and no tear ducts... he was stuck in Darkness and would never recover...

* * *

 **" Hmmhmhmmmhmmmm." Stepping side to Side, Naruto nodded his head as he hummed his song. Traveling was fun, especially alone and under a** many **sealed Disguised...** naturally **it helped that he was a super powered clone and not the real Naruto So there was no real danger from the Akatsuki. Today he was up to a really fun task, one he was very eager to complete... he was going to raid what remained of the Uzumaki Island. He had been waiting to do this for a while, and today was the day he could get his chance.**

He didn't expect that he would find much, what with the Island being mostly destroyed and several pirates having scoured the area, but he hoped there would be something there. At least some family heirlooms, something hidden by the incredible seal work their family was known for. He was about another two hundred Miles away from the Island, and boy he was excited. Still he kept his pace even, his eyes open and senses ready in case of any attack or such. The Roads were not by any means safe, the Emotional War currently set would result in the Death of anyone suspected from the Leaf. Especially someone from a powerful bloodline, or known for being an S Rank Ninja.

" I need a Horse... I think there is a town a few miles from here... It might be out of my way..." Frowning, he sighed.." Just great, a Mob of Ronin...I was getting bored anyway. Maybe they have horses, I can kill them and be on my way."

Pain shot through him, he hated killing... always had. Mika had taught him a lot, including the need for killing, but that didn't mean he would ever enjoyed it. He wished it wasn't helpful, that it wasn't needed... he hated himself for each fucking time he took a life. He felt dirty, disgusting and Wrong in every way...

" Fire Style, RasenBolo" In a Single Step, he Shushined straight to the Mob's camp, tossing his now white hot ball of firechakra at the Mob. Pure power exploded, wipping every single ronin from the face of the Earth with so much force that not even ash remained. They felt no pain, not even for a moment but the guilt still slammed into him with Tidal Wave force. Tears crossed his face and he shuddered...

God, becoming a Shinobi was a mistake... he hated it... he hated every single moment of it... he wished he knew the truth before hand, but he was too naive to have accepted it. He was forever stuck and he hated it...

He hated his life...

* * *

 **" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kabuto smiled, the sound of human pain brought him so much pleasure... even if it was unneeded more often** then **not. The Screams filled a piece of him, just like Sakura did. He had long since thought that he needed to obey others, to be a tool for the Powerful like Danzo, Orochimaru or any other being... that was what he wrapped his entire identity around that concept. Meeting Sakura changed that entirely**.

She was submissive, needed to be loved and coddled and told she was incredible. She didn't do well with thinking on her own, it was why she dived after Sasuke so much. She needed to be told what to do and part of her realized that is what he would bring her. She was young, only thirteen, but he saw a very clearly defined sexual identity around her. Her Dual personality only reinforced that... wielding some power over her made pleasure shot through his entire body and seemed to calm her down entirely. It gave her focus, control and happiness which allowed her to excel.

" Scream all you want, there is really nothing you can do to escape after all so I guess I owe you that much. " More screams echoed around, making his shuddered in pleasure. Gods he loved his job. " Now, If you could answer one question for me, I would greatly appreciate it. How much stronger is your Sensory capabilities, the Drug I injected you with should have augmented your powers in that regard. I imagine with a few more injections, you could differentiate between Elemental Chakras, Emotions and more. Of course I still have to find a way to allow your body the ability to fully harness this power without your brain liquefying into Mush... which it just did..." He grimaced, looking at his Subject who bled out of his eyes and ears, gurgling miserably. " Well, try try again as they always say..."

" Another Failure? We might have to add some modified Steroids. " Sakura's smooth voice drew his attention, making him smile in her direction. She was taller then she had been, her skin glowing from the Drugs he had been giving her. They would permanent modify her body, but the greatest change had to be to the Hyuuga Blood he had injected her with. Her chakra levels were twice as high as they used to be, and her eyes were gaining a Shiny Gloss. Better yet, her control had skyrocketed, surpassing his own by miles and growing better with each passing moment. " Maybe we can modify the Uchiha or Hyuuga Compounds, after all they can receive a massive amount of information per second, It should help the transition."

"HMm... Sounds like a fantastic Idea, why don't you get some Vials prepared and I'll prepare a few of my guys and gals and we will get right on that." He smiled as she scurried away, eager to complete their next experiment. This was how they stayed in the good graces of their New Leaders, experimenting on prisoners and captured Leaf Ninjas, providing power and new bloodlines to the Ninjas of the Shattered Dust Alliance. They hadn't created any Bloondlines yet, well techincally they had but they hid them, but they had created several powerful Serums and treatments that drastically increased the power of the common soldier. They had also, graciously, bestowed several Sound weapons to a host of new people, making fifty ninjas much stronger.

No one knew that while they did all this, Kabuto and Sakura implanted them Suicide bombs. Small Microscopic seals, placed inside the brain, capable of going off at a moments notice. They had treated over four hundred ninjas frome each village, giving them some control but not enough to make any demands... Hence why, in seven days, they would pour an entire basin of such seals into the Water supply, gaining total dominance over the entirety of Rock... then they would move onto Cloud...

They would be on top, they would rule... they were the survivors, the strong, the ones willing to do anything to survive...

And Damn it, that is exactly what they would do.

 **"'' Sakura smiled, she loved her life and the direction is had gone it. Perfect decisions and a willingness to do what was needed, she had turned her life into** somthing **that actually fulfilled her. For the first** time **she felt like she was in total** control, **like she was important and wanted and that made her happy. She was getting stronger by the day, soon she wouldn't even need Kabuto**!

' Don't think like that, he has done so much for us!' She frowned, holding her head as another voice shot through her.

' He's using us, as everyone else has... we can be more, do more... he is a stepping stone, that's it...we mean far more then he ever will!' The voice was rough, mean and very angry... bit oddly she wasn't afraid, it felt right in a way that scared her.

Scowling, she bit back. ' He loves us, he is our teacher and that is that!'

' No he is our master, we may as well be slaves... you can fight me all you want.. one day I'll be the one in charge... and he will burn... you all will...'

She wanted to scream, to say something... but she couldn't... her entire being froze and she continued doing was she was told.

* * *

 **" ARGGHH! Gah... Again!" Buckling down, Mika clasped his hands together, focusing on the Water** Molecules **in the air. Slowly with each** breathe **, he gathered them together...mist turned into Droplets, which turned into globes... it was steady progress, but not all he wanted to accomplish. Taking in one deep breath, he breathed out a steady stream of weak wind chakra. It was the hardest element to manifest for him, but he could do it. The Water shimmered, glistening around him before tiny,** slushes **of ice began to form within the globes. " Straighten. " The Words meant nothing, but Mika flexed his fingers and the Water straightened into Thin Pillars.**

Pain wracked his entire body, as he struggled to maintain the ridiculous pain that came with Harnessing two types of Elemental Chakra without a bloodline. Unlike the common folk, moronic and weak, he knew better then to think that Dual Elements required a bloodline. Sure it made it natural, easier and less chakra intensive but it was not impossible. There were a few rare examples of it, mostly the Plant style jutsus found in the Land of Vegetables. He had so many ideas, wanting to play with Chakra until he could do it all. He had time, power and skill...he just needed to play around until he mastered it all.

Rght now he was working on Ice Style and more advanced Water Jutsus, using them to focus Light into a beam of Pure power. He wasn't sure how he would manage it, but just the trying was fun.

He told no one, there were even seals around him to ensure no one could detect him. His greatest goal was to create S Rank Jutsus that he could use to take down Kage level Ninjas, Jinchuuirkis, Tailed Beasts and more. It was the hardest thing he had ever attempted, but it was fun...

He would teach his son, His Wraiths and more these jutsu and they would use it to ensure total dominance over the Elemental Nations... what he would do from there was completely unsure. Of course it wouldn't be an easy road, so many had to die and even more had to be persuaded if he was going take total domain. It was a long time coming, but it would happen...

One way, or another.

* * *

 **"""**  
 **Short, choppy but fun.**

 **This chapter is Over, Tell me what you think in the Reviews...**

 **Kabuto's Part is my Favorite...I loved showcasing that side of things.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	5. True Force, the Might of Another Age

**I really want to apologize for the gap in my stories... for those of you that do not know, I was diagnosed with Bipolar type 2 when I was fifteen. Basically I switch from extreme depression to moments of hypomanic. Sometimes the manic can last for a few weeks but the depression always comes back with the force of a very angry Tsunade. It has been hard the last few months, so much so that I have made the decision to get medication once I go back to Counseling. This is after I started failing in College and my apartment became a mess for months... I also gained twenty pounds. I am feeling better for the time being, but it never really lasts so I am taking advantage as much as I can.**

 **That being said, I do have good news. I am very close to be a published author, starting my own Graphic Novel Series. I am waiting for my artist to draw the first book, I will tell you all when and where it is available... I do really appreciate all I have learned and done here and I don't plan to stop anytime soon.**

 **Thank you for your support and patience.**

 **P.S. If I ever, and I won't, but If I ever rewrote this series I would have Mika grow up in Mist... just saying.**

* * *

 **" Are you sure... brother?" Shukaku tried to ignore the pain he felt in his chest, something he hadn't experienced since their father ripped them from his body and sent them into the world. Gently, and well... awkwardly, he placed a paw on his brother's back, patting him in reassurance. " My Host is a Kage, and his future mate is basically in charge of the Alliance. It shouldn't be too difficult to rally them to your aid."**

Gyuki nodded, killer intent filling their shared mind space to the brim. " I want them Dead, Brother ... Unlike B, I never loved Cloud, I tolerated it. They hunted me, attacking me at every opportunity to make hosts. They kept me in one of father's tools for decades...B was a breathe of fresh air, he never wanted my power no matter what he was forced to do. He treated me like I had value, he wanted my opinion and input. I did my best to keep him safe... what they are doing to him now, is beyond a crime... and worse, it endangers us all. They could bread their people to do that to us all, dispersing our power to the Humans until we cease to be. We need to stop them Shukaku."

" I Know Brother, and we will. I have an idea, drag your Host here. We can sever his connection to his body if he agrees to it. The others would be more then happy to sustain your existence here... and the explosion that results would decimate them all. We could find a new body for your Host as well, Mika possess fierce mental prowess and commands a clan of ninjas specializing in the mental arts. The Yamanaka, one of the tribes that our father taught... they are still around brother, and their powers have grown. Together we can free you." The Giant Sand Bjuu sighed. ' Brother is too proud, much like Kurama... he will never give into such a solution...'

" Do it. Summon the others, I will prepare B... " With a click, his brother vanished, leaving Shukaku to gap in shock and horror where he once stood.

" I must be worse then he said... Gaara... Mika... Naruto... come." Focusing on their thoughts, and the connection he felt towards them, threads of consciousness and chakra blurred into existence. He knew they were listening to his request. " Find a place and mediate, follow the path through to me. We have a lot to talk about.

* * *

 **Mika was in the middle of a meeting with the Council of Mist, it wasn't anything important just a review of the intake of refugees from Sounds and how they planned to ensure they assimilated in Mist and it's territories. As the Head of their Hospital, temporarily anyway, Mika had a lot of sway and thus had to attend all of the meetings. Hinabi, the lucky bitch, was off napping since it was her off day, leaving Mika alone with only Mei to tolerate. He hated the council, though for very different reasons then he hated the Leaf Council. Half of the idiots here were spineless fools that played a role in keeping the Civil war going out of fear, to line their pockets or just out of general laziness. Naturally Mika felt the need to liquefy their organs or introduce them to some of his funner illusions...**

Unfortuntatley that wasn't to be, they were still needed to fund and maintain Mist... thankfully Mika was allowed to curse them with bad dreams, something he planned on doing once he term was over in Mist. ' Oh that sounds fun, time release Genjutsu... I am going to have to play around with that. I wonder if she really needs these peons, surely I could play around with one or too... I doubt they would be much trouble when I was finished...' Knowing it was unwise to focus on such a fun series of thoughts, Mika tuned in back to the conversation.

"... Seven more caravans arriving in the next three weeks, our supplies may not be able to hold up." Naturally it was one of said tools, Broc Miesner, who was speaking. Mika knew he was full of shit, no matter what he said.

Deciding it wasn't a good idea to let the little monster speak any further, Mika spoke up. " You mean, you would rather let them starve then give up the excessive amount of food we both know you stored up during the War? Or that you would rather not open up another of your many farms to provide for your people." Broc turned to him, hate and malice in his eyes... something most of the others shared... not that Mika really cared. " More so, we have more then enough to provide for everyone. Chiyo's farming seals have increased the output of our crops by over six hundred percent. It would take at least five thousand more people to just break even."

Across the room, he heard Mei's slight chuckle and felt her killer intent stopping any other arguments from breaching the room. She refused to allow fights to break out, too afraid and wary of them destroying each other. The Civil war had taught her quite a bit about the general stupidity of in fighting. " Broc, since you felt the need to speak up, you will personally provide the supplies for this group for the next six months. More so, you will be opening your Farms for any of the Caravaners to work from if they require a profession." Without bothering to speak to the moron any furthur, she shifted gaze to a smaller old man on the far right of Broc. " Tenzin, correct me If I am wrong, but are you not connected to the Monks?" The Older man nodded, looking rather hesitant. " Perfect, see if you can organize a meeting between the Head Monk and I. With all of our projects, having more reinforcement to protect our borders and take int he refugees would be a blessing all it's own."

What she didn't say, that Mika understood quite well, was that she wanted more information on the rather obscure sealing style the Monks shared. It would be vital if their enemies decided to launch their jinchuuriki into action.

 _' Gaara...'_ Mika skin rippled as the gentle, angry voice of Shukaku brushed his thoughts _. ' Mika... Naruto... Come...'_ Masking his reaction as best he could, Mika splintered his thoughts, sending a probe of consciousness and chakra through the connection he now shared with Gaara ( and through him, Shukaku). _'Find a place and mediate, follow the path through to me. We have a lot to talk about.'_ It was strange, but the crazy sand Bjuu seemed genuinely serious and not even remotely insane.

Knowing he better respond, Mika turned his eyes to nearest window, creating a Shadow clone outside then replacing with it instantly. Finally free, he shot away, placing a powerful mist based illusion around him as he landed on an electric pole. Meditating and passing into the void, he followed the worn path to Gaara's Mind, appearing in the familiar oasis that was Gaara's mindscape. Naturally, his freind was standing there, waiting for him with an impatient grin. Naruto was no where to be seen...

" How serious do you think it is?"

Gaara sighed. " He is deeper then I have ever been, further to a place I have never even conceived of but could always feel. It is beyond even his mind...I believe it is where the other Bjuu are joined mentally." Gaara looked off, sighing once more. " Oh and Neji says hello..." Reaching out, they held hands and dived even further into Gaara's mind, down and down until they reached where his Soul Joined with Shukaku. It had changed greatly since Mika had last seen it, resembling a Hotspring with the Chakra of Shukaku relaxing happily in the Water. Turning to Gaara, Mika raised a brow and got an adorable blush from the boy. " He cannot enter water in the real world, but I can... I enjoyed the feeling and shared the memory with him...he demanded that I create this place for him."

"Ahh, your so sweet Gaara... Lets go, I have a feeling this is going to be big."

* * *

" Uah..." Consciousness trickled into Tsunade mind, followed by blinding pain and sense of immeasurable confusion. 'Why do my arms hurt so much... why does my body hurt so much...' Lifting her arm up, Tsunade...' My arm... MY ARM!' Eyes slamming open, Tsunade turned the right and Gapped in sheer horror. " It's gone... their both gone... what happened!" The familar crackle of fire drew her attention, and she realized that she was in a burning building, a collapsed burning building... and the fire was..." Amaterasu, the black Flames of the Uchiha... what the hell happened, Itachi was supposed to be on our side!"

Collasping back into the ground, Tsunade bit her lip and focused on the chakra she sensed in her Forehead... " It's fading... my body is going into shock, my chakra core is damaged... I am dying... What happened...?"

Closing her eyes, she sent her remaining chakra into her Mind, ignoring it's gentle sting. Slowly, but surely... the memories returned.

 _" Dear Tsunade, I found the home of our ancestors. I could have slept, and started tomorrow but I couldn't. Seeing this place, I was overwhelmed. This was my mother's home, this was your grandmother's home. They were both born here, raised in it's halls, playing in the water. I Never really felt close to my mother, it was hard to imagine her since Most of the Kids I went to school with resembled their fathers... despite that or because of it, I felt the need to get to know this place._

 _I can tell that it was a beautiful place, once upon a time. There are remains, beneath the rocks, of the Homes and facilities. Their academy was incredible and it was here that I made my first discovery..._

 _I found a scroll on Sword making... the same style used by the Seven Swords of the Mist. It turns out the Seven Swords were lesser projects that they didn't take seriously, at least at first. Eventually someone, I cannot find whom, but somebody took these schematics and tweaked them to create the powerful blades we know now. As shocking as that is, it turns out that there are at least a dozen other weapons created in the same style. The Rajin of your Uncle is one of them, unsurprisingly. The Legendary Totska blade was the first of them, and perhaps the strongest. The other blades were not mentioned to the same degree, the papers were damaged, but from what I understand at least three were given names. Tsukiyomi, Akatsuki and Yami, and from what I could gather they were incredibly powerful. Tsukiyomi possessed control over Water and Illusions, augmenting them to an incredible degree, I think Mika would love that if we ever found it._

 _Akatsuki was next, and no it has no connection to the Now dead organization. It is just a coincidence. Anyway, It was a healing sword, allowing the user to sense emotions and channeling them into powerful healing strikes. However to use it, you needed a powerful lifeforce like any Uzumaki or Senju level lifeforce. Then there was Yami, which oddly enough seems the least impressive. It augmented negativity in others around you, reflecting their darkness onto the blade and using it to create Nightmarish hallucinations that it could not undo. Nothing could. It Poisoned people with their own darkness... sapping away their will to live... and it was my anscestor who created such a blade. Apparently it was a blade used to torture his enemies, drawing the worst parts of themselves to destroy them and rip out their secrets. It drove him mad... they killed him with his own blade, then destroyed or banished it. I'm not really sure which..._

 _Anyway, we have a lot to learn from our ancestors. The Uzumaki were a powerful, Secretive people. More so then anyone realized, I never would have imagined that they could have created such powerful objects. To be honest I believe they may have done more, some of the records may indicate that they were in fact connected to the Legendary Sky Village. It is only a theory for now..._

 _I would say more, but I don't have time. I need to draw on more of Kurama's power to maintain my form..._

 _Love, Naruto."_

 _Chuckling at the boy's adventures, Tsunade pulled out some paper and wrote down Naruto's offical report based on what he said in the letter. Regardless of how he improved, Naruto's filing skills still had a lot of room for improvement. She'd rather do it herself to ensure accuracy and prevent issues with the Intelligence Department._

 _KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK Looking up, Tsunade watched Kurenai walk into the room, radiating substantially more power then she used to have. Her stride had changed, gaining a near dancelike quality not unlike a geisha's. She was carrying a large pile of paper work, though it was nothing now that she ( and Mika) had revamped the system they used, relying on the council to do more then act greedy and having the Elders helping her to filter the various pieces of paper work they received... obviously the Shadow clones helped in that regard as well. Still she couldn't help but glare at her unofficial apprentice for bringing in the vile stuff._

 _" Don't give me that look, you knew this was coming. We had more refugees entering out Village and we have a lot of construction beginning today."_

 _Pouting, Tsunade huffed and gestured to the side. " Put the paper there and begin. I'll help you once I finish Translating Naruto's report." Settling into their work, Tsunade turned to her apprentice. " Naruto found quite a bit in the Land of Whirlpools, there were some records that revealed that it was the Uzumaki clan that created the Seven Swords used in Mist. Or at least, created the schematics used to create them."_

 _" Really, maybe we can replicate that for our village or for the Alliance Team, the one we are designing to fight the Akatsuki. It would be nice to have an edge when facing the Akatsuki."_

 _A Sharp spike of chakra stopped their conversation, they turned as fast as they could to face the center of the village, only to watch in Horror as a mass of Black Fire exploded through the air. They felt the heat before the force of the explosion hit them, searing their eyebrows and singeing their hair just moments before they were blasted through the wall._

Tears fell down her face, frustrated and saddened at the destruction of the village she put so much work into bettering. All of the people, children... dead. " Why am I not dead?" Her knowledge and understanding of the human body screamed at her, she should be dead. Her legs were gone, her arms were gone, and she was bleeding out of a dozen other places. No matter how strong her lifeforce was, she shouldn't be able to survive this. Not even a Jinchuuriki could survive this... not even Naruto could survive this.

" I've found you... you were not easy to find." Cold and remarkably sophisticated, a voice drifted into her mind, destroying her exhaustion. " Oh, I've seen that you've noticed. Yes, you are being kept alive by my power. I control Life and Death, and until I take your soul, and learn all it is you know... you shall not die."

Panic exploded in her chest, fading as cold nerve took it's place. " Wrong, I control my Life and I will ensure that you get nothing." Closing her eyes once more, Tsunade focused on her brain and Changed her chakra into Fire chakra. The last thing she remembered was the soft, mocking laughter of the voice... and it's final insult.

" Impressive, your impudence knows no end... but even that is not enough..."

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Things are really heating up, the power of the Bjuu and the Sage are going to be seen in their fullness. Costs of the war and of fighting such powerful beings are finally being realized. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**

 **P.S. I am going to try to pump out a few chapter and release them slowly in case of another bout of depression sapping my creativity.**


	6. True Colors

I am going to be Rewriting Chameleon but Not deleting the old story. Simply put it has way too many plotholes, and Mika became way too powerful... also I never showed him being a Genin, not really... the hard parts, the nitty gritty then I fell into the pitfall of Darkrelease and all of that... so A lot of changes are going to happen, the entire story is being redone...

It will have a new name, and that Name is... True Colors.

Some concepts are being kept, Mika as a sensor but I will show him learning how to use it, showcasing training and limitations... he may keep some skills I chose from last time. Obviously he is still a genius but how it is expressed will be different now that I am a better author and much more experienced.

I know I said That I wouldn't do this, but I have to. Every time I make a chapter of Omnibus I see more and more of the Flaws...

Like being able to touch Gaara and intimidate Jiraiya... like what the fuck was that... it was ridicolous...

Now as to what brought this change, well that is simple... medication... I finally have meds for my Bipolar , they seem to be helping. My head is much clearer, and I know for a fact that through Much of Chameleon. Whenever my head was level I tried to fix the damage in my story, hence the constant deleting of Stories that I am so Known for...

Hopefully all goes well right?

Love Always,

Your Ninja Overlord,

Mika.

P.S I will try and restart Knowledge is Power down the line


	7. An Retirement

I am sad to say that I am retiring from fanfiction to focus on my original works. It is a long time coming... and it took a lor of thought...

All of my stories are up for adoption...

I will never forget this site and the joy it brought me. I evolved as a person and author... Thank you...

I will be publishing all of my original works on Amazon, just Look for Michael E Rauch. Look for me there.

Goodbye.


End file.
